<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disguise The Limit by KivaEmber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725434">Disguise The Limit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivaEmber/pseuds/KivaEmber'>KivaEmber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Pokemon Contests, Rivalry, Secret Identity, Slow Romance, alternative universe, alternative universe - pokemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:29:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivaEmber/pseuds/KivaEmber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was true that Kurusu was handsome, and charismatic, and exactly Goro’s type, but he didn’t have time to canoodle with some random Pokemon groomer. The internationals were soon - only mere months away, and Goro refused to get distracted. He had a championship to win, and hopefully, <i>this time,</i> Joker would be there.</p><p>or; </p><p>A story of Pokemon Contests, romance... and Goro being really bad at recognising his rival outside of his stage costume.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disguise The Limit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“...once again, the Gentleman Thief Joker has won the International Contest Cup! A brilliant showing this year with the fan favourite Thievul and Salazzle double team! It’s amazing how he continues to find new and fresh performances with a team that should be well-worn after three consecutive years! Toji, what do you think about Joker’s insistence on reusing team compositions with such great effect?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, Cindy, many would think it represents inflexibility on his part - a reliance on a crowd favourite to maintain his position. However, it is a lot harder to keep things consistently fresh with an overused team. As you saw in the semi-finals, he relied mostly on his Greninja and Purrloin double team to carry him through, as he wanted to save the fan favourite duo for the finals. It shows that while he is devising new routines, they are one offs that he is cautious of revealing prior to the finals. I think it might be a sign that our Champion may begin to struggle if he continues to cling to his Thievul and Salazzle combo in the next few Contests.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A great analysis, Toji, thank you! Now, let’s see what our Contest Champion has to say in his victory speech. Jake, can you-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vee!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro looked up from his phone at the loud chirrup in his ear, feeling his Eevee, Hereward, shift on its perch atop of his shoulders. Around him the ever moving crowd of Castella City kept bustling forward, forcing him to sidestep closer to the looming buildings so he wasn’t swept away. He looked up, craning his head awkwardly to read the overhead sign on the building he almost walked past. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘SKARMORY SKYTOWERS’,</span>
  </em>
  <span> it proclaimed, and underneath in smaller text, a list of businesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vee, vee!” Hereward said admonishingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew exactly where I was,” Goro grumbled, pausing the video and stowing his phone into his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hrrmmm,” his Eevee exuded Doubt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro ignored him and entered the building. A large, open lobby met him, and he lingered by the building map to quickly identify his destination. ‘LeBlanc Cafe and Grooming Services’ was on the tenth floor, a surprisingly high location that betrayed its success. The higher the floor, the more expensive the rent, was the common rule in Castella. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He beelined for the elevator, pleased to claim one for just himself as he stepped into it. It groaned quietly as it took him to the tenth floor, taking his phone out again and shifting into the corner when it stopped on the third floor to accept a gaggle of well-dressed women.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...this year marks the second International Contest Competition without the Gentleman Thief Joker. Questions are being raised regarding his hiatus, with many requesting his agency to release a firm statement on whether the undefeated Champion has permanently retired or-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘ding!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hereward nipped his ear, and Goro sighed, pausing the video as he sidestepped the group of women and exited the lift onto his floor. It was another open lobby shaped like a crescent, several shop fronts open with Leblanc squarely in the middle. Its storefront looked oddly subdued compared to its gaudy neighbours of trendy fashion or Pokemon accessories, the storefront glass hidden behind a thick wall of potted plants that only gave enough room to access the narrow door into the shop itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to the door was a small blackboard propped up against a flowering potted shrub. A cute Purrloin was sketched in the corner, along with a list of curry specials and poffin deals. Goro wondered what possessed the owner to combine a cafe, a curry house, a poffin maker </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> a grooming service into one store. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>an eye catching combination, i have to admit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Goro mused, pushing the door open and stepping inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The interior was larger than he assumed it’d be. Split into two with a waist-high partition acting as the barrier, to Goro’s immediate left was the cafe side. A handful of booths lined the glass-side wall, shaded by the wall of potted plants outside, parallel to the cafe bar lined with low-sitting, plush stools. The air smelled of coffee and curry, and Goro found himself unconsciously migrating towards the bar without realising. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind the cafe counter, a man on the wrong side of middle-aged looked up from his crossword puzzle. The owner, maybe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You here for the coffee or for your Pokemon?” the owner asked gruffly, folding up his crossword puzzle and setting it on the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not both?” Goro asked charmingly, hitching up a smile that never failed to thaw most hearts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The owner was seemingly immune, though he did huff out a quiet laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That side’s the grooming service,” the man said, waving a dismissive hand over to the other half of the store. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It clashed a little with the cosy aesthetic the cafe was going for: bright and spacious, with a grooming table in the centre and shelves lined with various products. In the far corner was the poffin brewing stations, a tiny kitchenette attached to give space for the preparation. Along the wall were many, </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> photographs of different Pokemon, all signed by different hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>pokemon contestants, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he realised, recognising a few here and there. Quite a few of them were high-ranking semi-finalists on the international scene, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he even has Panther’s! She was last year’s Champion!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed the rumours about this place were true after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll grab Akira for you,” the owner said, “You’re his next appointment, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes,” Goro’s attention snapped back to him, embarrassed that he let it wander in the first place, “It’s Goro Akechi, for the eleven o’clock slot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right,” the man said, and promptly shuffled through the door behind the counter. A staff room, probably. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>is there only two of them?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Goro wondered, realising he was now completely alone in the storefront, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s strangely understaffed for such a successful business.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vee, vee!” Hereward chirped, hopping off Goro’s shoulders to land neatly on the floor. Curiously, the Eevee began exploring the shop, drawn to the poffin brewing side. Goro sighed and followed his troublemaker of a partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hereward,” he scolded, lengthening his stride to overtake his Pokemon and pick him up before he could go sticking his nose into the berry baskets stacked against the side of the kitchenette bar, “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vee~” Hereward looked up at him, all pure innocence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give me that look, you were going to sample one,” Goro said, tucking his Pokemon against his chest like he was a baby (after stealing a quick look over his shoulder to make sure he was still alone, of course). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you behave, we’ll go get poffin ice cream down near the docks,” he whispered to his partner, and smiled when Hereward immediately began wriggling in happiness, cute paws bouncing in the air, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span> you behave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vee!” Hereward promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro, sticking to their age-old tradition of sealing promises, hitched Hereward up enough for them to bump noses-  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, that’s cute~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-only to nearly jump out of his skin when someone cooed behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro jolted, Hereward squeaking when he almost dropped him in his surprise, and pivoted sharply on his heel to see that he was no longer alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A young man stood before him in a slouching, casual pose that made Goro’s back ache just looking at him. His hair was a mess of dark curls that suited his pale, narrow face - though his eyes were hidden behind a thick pair of rounded glasses that clashed horribly with the foxy smile playing about the man’s mouth. It was a strange mix of dork and rogue, and Goro wasn’t sure what to make of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was obviously one of the other employees, probably this ‘Akira’, judging by his apron with the Leblanc logo on it. Peeking over the mystery man’s shoulder, Goro could see a Purrloin curiously observing him, like it was trying to stay out of sight and failing miserably on account of its large, pointed ears and tiny paws obviously clinging to the man’s apron strap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” the young man said casually, not sounding sorry in the slightest, “I didn’t mean to startle. Name’s Akira Kurusu, I think you had an appointment with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro relaxed, deciding to let the unintentional scare slide without comment. Hereward wriggled in his arms, and he helped the Eevee clamber back onto his shoulder, “That’s right, for eleven. The name’s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goro Akechi, right?” Kurusu finished, snapping his fingers triumphantly at the annoyed look Goro slanted his way, “Hah, I like making a point of remembering names off the bat. You’re hoping to be a regular, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose,” Goro said warily, “You came recommended to me…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it Panther?” Kurusu leaned more on one leg, his shift in balance coaxing his Purrloin to clamber a little higher so it was half-draped over his head instead. Kurusu didn’t seem to mind, “I bet it was Panther. She’s on a one-woman mission to drag every contest goer to this place, I swear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was Panther,” Goro admitted. He was intrigued - Panther, last year’s Champion, had pulled him aside to suggest this location to him to give him an ‘advantage’ for next year’s competition. At the time he thought it was a galling show of pity, that his performance in the semi-finals had been so embarrassing that she had felt the need to intervene. He had made the appointment anyway - after many months of huffing and growling and spitting fire over the perceived pity - and now to be told that Panther had been throwing this man’s contact details left, right and centre out of support… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, how embarrassing. All that churned up resentment for nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me,” Kurusu said, cupping his chin and closely observing Goro and Hereward both, “You both look familiar. You were in… last year’s International Championships, right? I think I remember seeing that Eevee paired with… a Shiny Lopunny? Ah, right, the Hereward and Sigurd duo! I remember loving that performance. I honestly thought it deserved a higher grading, but you were up against Kasumi’s Kirlia pair, so it was tough competition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro blinked slowly, taken completely off-guard at being remembered so thoroughly. Most people never remembered the semi-finalists, as the Finals were, understandably, the most memorable parts. Who cared about a dark horse that miraculously stumbled into fourth place? Last year’s competition had Panther, Queen and Violet’s names plastered across the Contest magazines, old, well-known favourites, with no mention of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That… that’s right,” Goro wasn’t sure what he was feeling, but he tentatively decided it was a positive emotion. Hereward made an agreeable, chirping noise, puffing himself up in pride at being remembered, “I’m surprised. Most recall the finalists or Violet’s performance over mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kasumi- er, Violet’s performance was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span> one,” Kurusu said, waving a hand dismissively, “Not to say it wasn’t good - it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> - but she stayed textbook. You were a little riskier, and I guess I appreciate that more. Better to try something new and fail, then stay in the same stagnant routine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With how he spoke… “You used to compete, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That obvious, huh?” Kurusu said dryly, and tipped his head cheekily so his Purrloin had to quickly adjust before it tumbled off, “That’s right. I’m retired now, though, but me and Mona did some great performances back in the day, right, Mona?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Purrr!” Mona chirped, puffing its chest out and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oozing</span>
  </em>
  <span> smugness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Back in the day’? This man looked barely older than </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goro,</span>
  </em>
  <span> who was only in his early twenties. He either was a very </span>
  <em>
    <span>early</span>
  </em>
  <span> retiree due to lack of talent, or had been a Contest goer in the Kanto-Johto regions, whose age-restrictions were criminally lax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Kurusu quickly swept the conversation along, “You didn’t come here to listen to me ramble. I’ll take care of Hereward for you now. You can stay and watch, if you’d like. It’s why we have the cafe set up like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The low partition did mean that if Goro sat at the cafe bar, he could see everything going on in the grooming side. He nodded in response, “If it’s not too much trouble.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Boss’ll love to have someone to feed,” Kurusu said, “I recommend the curry, by the way. It’s really good. Pokemon love it too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prrrr, prrr,” Kurusu’s Purrloin agreed enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, since it comes so well-recommended…” Goro said, finding himself starting to smile. He couldn’t help it - something about Kurusu made it easy to relax. Whether it was his dorkish outfit, the warmth of his eyes, or that confident grin, Goro didn’t know, but it helped keep the atmosphere friendly. It spoke of his Contest charisma, something which only the truly experienced and talented gained. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>kanto-johto contest goer, then,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Goro concluded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left Hereward to Kurusu’s tender mercies after that and sampled the more homely side of the cafe-groomers. He ordered a coffee and curry from the older gentleman (Sojiro Sakura, or ‘Boss’, as he preferred to be known as) and sat down at one of the booths which allowed him full view of Hereward’s session. He could admit, he was a little overprotective of his partner, and maybe spoiled him a little, but Kurusu invited him to watch so he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a little amazing to watch, actually. Kurusu was extremely professional, but he also made a performance out of it, his Purrloin, Mona, getting in on the fun by helping to relax and amuse Hereward to minimise fuss or mischief. Hereward was well-socialised, but he was standoffish when it came to strangers manhandling him, yet here his loyal Eevee was, thoroughly enjoying being pampered by this complete stranger, his guard lowered by the friendly, warm energy Kurusu naturally exuded. Even from across the cafe and not the man’s main focus, Goro couldn’t help but be drawn in a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro observed the way Kurusu moved around the grooming table, how he handled his equipment, how deftly he handled both Mona and Hereward - and couldn’t help but find something slightly familiar about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>maybe i’ve seen one of his shows? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Goro mused, glancing away to pick up his phone. He had finished his curry - it was excellent, he’ll have to compliment Boss on it later - and was sipping his coffee as he brought up the search engine. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘akira kurusu kanto johto contest’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he put. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several hits came up - there were a few Kurusus, and a few Akiras, but no Akira Kurusus. He tilted his head thoughtfully and eliminated ‘Kanto’ and ‘Johto’ from his search. Something </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> crop up then. A single link to a fourteen year old article, a list of winners from a small Contest competition within the Johto region. It wasn’t part of the international, or even national bracket, but there weren’t any photos or anything substantial to go with it, but a ‘Akira Kurusu, aged eleven’ was listed as one of the winners. It didn’t say what Pokemon he used, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” he hunted for a bit more information, but aside from a handful of other small competitions within Johto, and, curiously, Sinnoh, Kurusu’s career in contests ended after he hit fifteen. Early retirement indeed, and he never entered any international or national competitions. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>maybe he felt he wasn’t cut out for it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Goro mused without judgement. The Contest scene was cutthroat and stressful even for the most determined, and it was better to realise if you weren’t tough enough for it before subjecting your Pokemon to the high tempo that life brought. While battle trainers occasionally looked down on Contest goers, even they had to admit that they pushed their Pokemon further than them in that eternal pursuit for aesthetic perfection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curiosity satisfied, Goro diverted his attention to the earlier video he’d been watching about his biggest aspiration and Contest idol: Joker, the Gentleman Thief. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“-his past is a mystery, but Joker’s debut was a memorable and explosive one in Sinnoh’s National Championships eight years ago. Only seventeen, Joker was considered a dark horse due to his young age, assumed inexperience and unconventional routines. The ‘Phantom Thieves’, an infamous Contest agency known for funding mavericks that shake up the Contest scene, have jealously guarded Joker’s personal life against both his fans and the media. Contest officials state they have signed NDAs relating to this, and have repeatedly said that they respect Joker’s wish to keep his Contest persona and his private life separate. This is not the first time such a thing has happened - Souji Seta, who had performed under the name ‘Bancho’, managed to keep his private life secret for years until coming out to the press after his retirement…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro frowned as the video went on to describe past Contest Champions who also hid their real identities behind stage names and disguises. Joker hadn’t been seen in over two years now, and the Phantom Thieves agency were being stubbornly quiet on whether he was retired or merely on hiatus. Goro recalled Joker’s last performance: the international championships. He had won, obviously, but Goro and many other fans had noticed that behind his mask and well-crafted Contest charisma, he had seemed… tired. He had lacked the usual energy he had on the stage, and his performance, while amazing, had clearly suffered for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>even champions burn out, i guess,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he mused, refocusing on his video. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...his fanblogs are aflame with conspiracy theories, ranging from the mundane to the fantastical. The majority of fans agree that Joker may be taking a well-deserved hiatus from six years of solid, continuous performing, but others are concerned that a more worrying reason may be behind his lack of appearance. His last performance at the Internationals showed an unusually sluggish, unenthused demeanour, with many commenting that he had appeared exhausted and unwell. Could it be illness or some other underlying medical issue keeping our star Champion out of the limelight…?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vee! Vee~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro looked up, quickly pausing the video at Hereward’s cheerful chirrups. Kurusu was feeding the Eevee poffins, loudly proclaiming that </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘such a well-behaved cutie deserved a reward’</span>
  </em>
  <span> without any hint or shame at being so blatantly adoring. Hereward was eating out of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand,</span>
  </em>
  <span> a miraculous feat as Hereward </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> ate anything a stranger gave him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What dark magic did Kurusu weave to be so liked in such a short-time?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>it’s a good quality for a groomer,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Goro conceded, and stood up to make his way over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we are, perfect,” Kurusu hummed, leaning back to make a square with his fingers like he was peering through a camera lens, smiling roguishly at a very well-groomed and proud Hereward, “I can’t see you losing any beauty contests with a coat like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Vee!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hereward strutted in a small, proud circle with his chest puffed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to give him a big head,” Goro said, and smiled down at Hereward who stood to attention before him, clearly awaiting inspection, “Though, you did do an amazing job. Hereward looks good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hereward purred happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Looks good’, he says,” Kurusu sighed, holding an arm out to let Mona clamber up it and back onto his shoulders, “He looks brilliant. Amazing. The best Eevee I’ve ever had the pleasure to pet. Seriously, you’ve done wonders for his coat. I barely had to do anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro squirmed a little at the unexpected praise, and cleared his throat, picking Hereward up to let him take his usual place on his shoulder, “Well, I didn’t always have the cash for a professional groomer…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good habit to get into, grooming your own Pokemon,” Kurusu said, “I wish more Contest goers understood that. They have such a… distant relationship with their partners.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro understood what he meant. He had encountered more than a few ‘professional’ Contest goers who pushed their Pokemon to the borderline of what counted as ‘acceptable’, yet handed off their care and training to those they paid for. Which was fine… the Pokemon knew what to do and they did it well, but it meant their performances were so </span>
  <em>
    <span>soulless.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Unsurprisingly, these type of Contest goers rarely hit the semi-finals in competitions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Kurusu continued, “I’m guessing you’re happy with my results?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Goro said agreeably, and after some mental calculation on how much money he had, added; “Enough to book in the rest of my team, if you’re open to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The more the merrier,” Kurusu said, “How about next week, same time? I can shuffle some appointments around and set aside the whole afternoon for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro was startled. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve such preferential treatment from a popular groomer; “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Kurusu said easily, and cupped his chin as he looked at him. There was something calculating in his grey eyes, like he was weighing Goro up against something and liked what he saw, “I think you’re a good investment. Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...investment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu’s smile was on the edge of roguish, a familiar gesture that scratched at Goro’s memory, “Well, I’m always on the lookout for new champions, and I think you have it in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he flirting? Or teasing? Goro didn’t know and had no idea how to reply. No one had ever believed he had the potential to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything,</span>
  </em>
  <span> being some no-name orphan from Black City who had failed out of Unova’s Gym Challenge due to… personal reasons. Goro had to fight for every scrap of acknowledgement or respect sent his way, so for Kurusu to praise and believe in him so easily left him wrong-footed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I bet you say that to all your clients,” he finally mumbled, hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only to those I like,” Kurusu said idly, stuffing his hands in his pockets and slouching a bit. His Purrloin grumbled at him for the awkward change in position, “I’m quite picky, you see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Goro said, letting every syllable drip with disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu laughed, a quiet, deep chuckle that sounded like a Pyroar’s purr, “Give it time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro left not long after that. Kurusu had another client coming soon, and Goro sort of needed some distance to muddle through this strange feeling of deja vu he was getting from the man. Kurusu sent him off with a complimentary box of poffins and a takeout box of curry, no matter how much Goro protested, and soon he was back in the elevator, trying to process what the hell just happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vee, vee, veeeee~” Hereward sing-songed smugly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What- </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I don’t like him,” Goro huffed, clutching the poffin and curry box closer to his chest, “I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>met</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, Hereward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hereward made that noise he always made when he thought Goro was being deliberately obtuse. He was such a little shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just met him,” Goro repeated, and ignored Hereward’s mischievous sniggering in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true that Kurusu was handsome, and charismatic, and exactly Goro’s type, but he didn’t have time to canoodle with some random groomer. The internationals were soon - only mere months away, and Goro refused to get distracted. He had a championship to win, and hopefully, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this time,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Joker would be there. Imagine, sharing the stage - even if in opposition - to his greatest inspiration and rival (even if Joker was unaware of said rival at the moment). Goro felt a bit flustered just imagining it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, no, he didn’t have time for Kurusu, not when a prize like toppling Joker from his throne was well within reach. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>listen. listen. i love secret identity romances ok and this is gonna be so. dumb. </p><p>also i miss pokemon contests when will they return from the purgatory gamefreak sent them to</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>